The MiniStories
by general73
Summary: Short Stories of Mishap and Disaster Centered Around Draco and Hayley
1. A Short Introduction

Before you read this, there are a couple of things I would like you to know and be aware of.

1. These are to some extent, based of slightly inside jokes.

2. The following stories are solely humorous. Written only for enjoyment, they're completely ridiculous.

3. Characters may or may not be in character. As I said, it's all goofy mishap and disaster.

4. Each of these stories I came up with when I was discussing with my sister a serious fanfiction that I want to write. Scenes just sort of... got out of hand.

5. None of these stories connect to the others or anything. Every one is a separate story.

Is this not what you're looking for? If you don't like the sound of this, turn back now. I would rather you leave now that be disappointed. Of course, you can always take a chance. Just remember that I warned you.

Sidenote 1: The stories take place in Draco's 6th year.

Sidenote 2: There are actually about 7 of these stories, but I haven't written most of them up yet. The "Incomplete" means they have not been posted yet, although they will be eventually.

Sidenote 3: Hayley Rousseau is an exchange student from the US who came to Hogwarts in her 4th year (she's in the same year as Draco). She and Draco have been going out since the end of her 4th year, but for some reason Lucius Malfoy doesn't like her as Draco's girlfriend, although she is pureblood. Snape takes Hayley to Death Eater meetings with him, quite a few of which are at Malfoy Manor, so she spends a fair bit of time there during the school year.

Please review? I'd appreciate that! Enjoy!


	2. 1: Broken Draco

It was Christmas break of Hayley's 6th year at Hogwarts. She was staying with a friend of her brother's so she wouldn't have to fly home to the US and then back to England at the start of the next term. She would have liked to stay with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy and his family in their manor in Wiltshire, but his parents did not want him is any sort of immoral relationship. Because of this it was best that his parents did not see them together, hence their separation over the break.

Hayley quickly grew lonely staying with a 30-year-old man who was engaged as well as never home because he worked long hours, and she longed for friendly company. So she made up her mind one evening to take the 7 mile walk to Malfoy Manor and visit Draco in the night. The possible awkwardness that could arise from her visit did not occur to her mind, which was feverish with anticipation.  
When she reached the Malfoy estate around midnight, she climbed up to Draco's window and knocked softly. Several seconds later the window was thrown open, and Hayley clambered into the bedroom. Draco had been still up, although about to turn of the light and get in bed when Hayley knocked. Of course he didn't care; he'd missed her as well. The drastic change of temperature from outside to indoors prompted Hayley to pull off her coat. Draco hugged her, then went to close the window. As he was doing so, the door burst suddenly open as Lucius Malfoy flung the door open. Narcissa was right behind him. Hayley and Draco whirled around and an awkward silence ensued, during which Lucius's face went red, then very white in anger.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you disobey me!" he bellowed. "Your mother and I forbade you from entering such a relationship!"  
Draco and Hayley were taken aback.

"Father, let me explain something to you..." Draco began

Lucius cut him off. "Do not attempt to lie to me, Draco, the evidence is almost literally smeared upon your guilty and naive faces! It is obvious that you were shagging her."

He referred to Hayley with contempt that offended Hayley as well as Draco.

"No, Father, it is not what it seems! The circumstances are just a little awkward..."

"You cannot pull the fuzz over my eyes, Draco! for the circumstances are how they are because you know you are guilty! You are both to be punished severely."

He smacked his palm with his pimp cane in a menacing way and advanced. It seemed to both Hayley and Draco that he was going for Hayley first, which was why Draco leaped forward crying out, "Father, no, please, I beg you!"

It turned out that Lucius was headed for Draco first, so when his son flew at him like a small child and begged to be spared his flogging, he curled his lip in a nasty smile and grabbed Draco. As he dragged his pretesting son from the room, he leered at Hayley, then disappeared into the hallway. Screams of horrific pain and bloody murder ensued, along with much thumping of pimp cane on flesh and smacking. Narcissa stood quietly just inside the door. She had done nothing beside breathing and blinking from the moment she had entered the room, and throughout her son's beating she remained impassive.

When Lucius reappeared at last dragging Draco's corpse behind him, Hayley let out an involuntary sob upon seeing her boyfriend's mangled and mutilated carcass. Lucius cast the remains of his son aside and proceeded to tap his pimp cane on his palm again, his eyes gleaming maliciously. As he approached Hayley, Draco scrambled to his smashed feet and supported himself on a pair of crutches he has found conveniently piled next to him. He stood between his girlfriend and his father, swaying slightly on his splintered limbs.  
"Father, I beg that you reconsider-"

But the poor lad got not further. Lucius shoved the broken Draco aside and to the floor, heedless of the youth's mortal condition, and snatched Hayley by the hair. He then proceeded to drag her into the hallway and beat her in a manner similar to how he had beaten his own son. The thud of Lucius Malfoy's pimp cane on her own flesh made Hayley cringe during flogging, and she felt herself being crushed none too slowly and surely to powder. When Lucius was at last finished, he dragged Hayley back into the room and thrust her to the floor. She tried to rise but could not because she was suffering from two collapsed lungs and a massive brain hemorrhage.

"Now Draco," Lucius said, addressing the mound of ground beef and crutches on the floor, "you must understand what I mean by 'punished severely', yes?"

He did not wait for a response. Rather he turned, bloody pimp cane in hand, to Narcissa, and without a word took her own soft and clean white hand in his own bloody one, and they left the room without a backwards glance at the mess behind them.


	3. 2: 'Good to Know, Kreacher'

After being specifically told that while she was at Malfoy Manor she was not to go into Draco's room between 7 o'clock in the evening and 10 in the morning, and the rest of the time only under dire circumstances, it was 8:30 in the evening, Hayley was lying on Draco's bed with him. Neither of the two realized that Hayley was lying so close to the edge of the bed. So when he pushed Hayley over, Draco landed on Hayley who landed on the floor. Putting out her hand to catch herself, there was a sickening crack.

"Ow," Hayley whimpered, pulling the injured wrist gingerly from beneath her.

"Oh, God, Hayley," Draco gasped when he saw her hand moments later. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Hayley managed, attempting to seem nonchalant and failing miserably.

"No, you're not," Draco said firmly, his face paled significantly in the darkness.

Hayley knew that neither she nor Draco had the skill to fix her wrist, and she knew he was thinking the same thing: they would have to ask one of his parents for help. Of course, Narcissa, who was calmer in such situations, had already gone to bed. Their only option was Lucius. Neither Hayley nor Draco was looking forward to asking him for his assistance.

"He's your father," Hayley said, "so you'll have to ask him."

"You're the one that's hurt," Draco argued back.

"Mmhmm, sure." Hayley rolled her eyes.

Without another word, Draco lifted her to her feet. It was a long and dreadful walk to Lucius's office down stairs. They stopped at the dark green door with the silver lettering _L. Malfoy _written in a fancy script. Without giving himself or Hayley a chance to considering reconsidering themselves, Draco knocked. It was nearly a minute before the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy in and emerald green bathrobe and slippers. He looked down his nose at them.

"What is it that you want at this hour?" he demanded irritably.

"Er, Hayley fell out of her bed, and, uh, her wrist is broken, we think," Draco mumbled.

"Stop mumbling," Lucius reprimanded sharply. "Now. What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Couldn't—couldn't you fix it? Because I can't and neither can Draco," asked Hayley cautiously.

"I detest the use of contractions in speech or writing. Please refrain from it, Rousseau," Lucius said vehemently.

"Yes, sir, of course," she apologized.

"Alright then, come in." He motioned Hayley inside. When Draco tried to follow, Lucius closed the door sharply in his face. Turning to Hayley, he demanded to see her hand. She extended it, and he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Youth," he sneered to himself. It took him only a flick or his wand and a quick incantation to heal Hayley's wrist, but he did not let her go immediately. Instead, he gave her a lecture. He began by establishing the fact that she was trespassing on his good will when staying in Malfoy Manor.

"So," he told Hayley, "it displeases me that you would disobey my explicit command that you do not enter Draco's bedroom during your stay. As long as my son is underage, he is not to have any sort of intimacy with any girl, explicitly you. There is one special place in the entire world where that decree does not apply. Do you know where that is?"

"Where is that, sir?" Hayley was not too certain that she wanted to know.

"In my bedroom."

"May Draco and I rent out your bedroom for a night then, sir? We would be very grateful—"

"Absolutely not! The nerve!"

"Well, sir, you asked—"

"I am _sorry_ that I _asked_! Now do get out of my office before I send you from my estate." He held the door for Hayley, and she ran out… and into Draco. He had been trying unsuccessfully to listen to what was being said through the solid door. "Off to bed with you both!" Lucius exclaimed and slammed the door.

As they rushed back upstairs, Draco asked, "What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it; you father is insane," was all Hayley said.

Back in Draco's room, the two got into bed. Not five minutes had passed when the door flew open and the light came on. Lucius flew into the room.

"I EXPLICITLY DECREED THAT YOU DO NOT ENTER DRACO'S ROOM, ROUSSEAU. THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" He was hopping mad. "Draco, you know the consequences!"

Draco's pace was as pale as oatmeal. "No, Father," he begged, "not that!"

"Yes, Draco, _that_," Lucius sniffed disgustedly. He gave Draco barely enough time to get out of bed before grabbing his son by the neck and dragging him off to lock him in the dark cupboard Draco had been spending hours in since he was a baby. Hayley watched horrified as they disappeared. Two minutes later, there was a lot of thumping, and a door slammed. A long silence followed. All at once, out of the silence rose a terrible _thump, screechy-drag, thump, screechy-drag_. Hayley held her breath in anticipation… and into the doorway stumped Mad-Eye Moody.

"I'm here to take Draco's place," he growled.

"Oh, God," Hayley said faintly, then more strongly, "Take one step, and I swear that I'll scream bloody murder and rape."

He grinned and to Hayley's horror, he took a step in her direction.

"RAPE. RAPE. BLOODY MURDER. RAPE," Hayley shrieked in horror.

Moody stopped, turned around, and stumped away, much to Hayley's relief. But the peace was not to last. Through the door, grumbling hateful things to himself, shuffled Kreacher in his dirty loincloth.

"Whoa. What are you doing here," asked Hayley worriedly.

"Master Harry Potter sent Kreacher to spy on Hayley Rousseau and Draco Malfoy," the elf explained.

Hayley grimaced. "Good to know, Kreacher, good to know."

Kreacher opened his mouth to speak, but at that instant, he coughed, and Hayley saw the end of a pimp cane protruding from the elf's ribcage. On the other end of the pimp cane stood a beaming and triumphant Lucius Malfoy.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time," he announced to no one in particular. Then he looked over at Hayley. "I have returned."


	4. 3: The Fruit Story

Hayley wasn't sure how Draco and Snape had ever talked her into going to her first Death Eater meeting. Since she'd gone once, she was required to come with Snape and Draco every time afterwards. This time the gathering was on a Saturday night, which meant staying up to horrible hours when Hayley wanted to be sleeping. She was so unhappy about attending that she had no time to appreciate that it wasn't the usual Tuesday night arrangement. The only silver lining of the event was that Hayley would be allowed to stay at the Malfoys' instead of Apparating around with Snape. Even so, she refused to see any joy in the meeting and resolved to sit sullenly at the meeting table. As it was, Draco acted similarly, refusing to display any expression besides boredom. Lucius was becoming more and more clearly annoyed by his son's and his son's girlfriend's inability to appreciate the wonder of life as a slave to a pale, bald man: the older, longer-haired Malfoy kept throwing his most venomous stink-eye at Draco and Hayley in turn.

Voldemort monologued on and on about the superiority of white, pure-blood wizards. Before long, his speech became like unto a soliloquy, accompanied by dramatic gestures and apparent ignorance of the rapt attention of his Death Eaters. The Death Eaters also had to put up with the occasional adoring comment from Bellatrix Lestrange on the greatness of the Dark Lord, which seasoned their Master's lecture to perfection. Though she usually was able to find humor in situations such as these, Hayley was having no such luck today, and focused her attention on trying not to do anything that might disrupt the grovelling silence. She was only too aware that any disturbance, even an ill-placed swallow, would have Voldemort cruciating her mercilessly and screaming incoherent threats. Thus, silence reigned behind the high, cold voice.

Not too soon the gathering was allowed to disperse, and Hayley and Draco both released their breath. As it turned out, several Death Eaters were going to remain overnight in the guest bedrooms of Malfoy Manor. These tenants of the house were Bellatrix, Yaxley, Dolohov, Goyle Sr., Snape, and Macnair. With 5 guest bedrooms, one of which was basically Hayley's, two guests were allotted the couches. Being gentlemen (not), Snape and Macnair agreed to take the couches. Hyper and overtired from staying up, forced silence, and stasis, Hayley was unable to relax and fall asleep, so she sneaked over into Draco's room. He seemed to be having her same problems. Recalling that Macnair was more attractive than all but Lucius and Snape in the Death Eater group, Hayley encouraged Draco that they ought to prank Snape and Macnair while they slept.

"Are you sure this isn't an awful idea to get us hexed?" Draco asked Hayley in a skeptical whisper.

"Sh! This'll be fun!"

The two were in the kitchen, listening for Snape's and Macnair's breathing to become regular so they could begin. When at last even breathing and a light snore could be heard from the living room... It was time for the party to start.

"An apple and an orange?" was Hayley's request.

Draco pressed the desired items into her hands. She crept forth. By the pale faces of her victims alone could she gauge where to put the fruit: an orange over Macnair's mouth and the apple over Snape's. As was expected, neither of the zombies awoke; not just yet. Hayley looked over at Draco and gave him a thumbs up. The Signal. And two glasses of ice water were brought forth and placed gingerly on the targets' foreheads.

Draco saw it first. While they stood, handicapped in silent giggled, a drop of icy water slid down the side of the glass... and into the corner of Snape's eye. Had a bomb been about to hit, neither Hayley nor Draco could have moved away fast enough. Diving quietly behind the couch, the two were out of sight when Snape started away.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, obviously louder than he meant to because he groaned and muttered "Oops." All the same, no one would have blamed him for the situation he was in. An apple had slipped down the front of his robe. His face and chest were soaked in ice water for a glass that seemed to have been resting n his face? Unfortunately, Draco and Hayley were hiding in a bad spot, so they missed all the action.

In something of a delayed reaction, Macnair sat bolt upright. Absurdly, an orange appeared in his lap out of nowhere and a glass of extremely cold water found itself on his face and neck. Snape being the only person in the room, the disgruntled Death Eater fixed his comrade with an angry glower. "What the _hell_ was that for?" he demanded.

"If I didn't see you in a similar state to mine, I might go so far as to accuse _you_," Snape shot back.

(If this were Ice Age, they would look around, then at each other and exclaim, "Sid!")

It then became clear that someone of something was tormenting them.

"Not sleeping till we catch it," Macnair muttered.

"Neither am I."

Five minutes later, both Death Eaters were snoring legitimately. Hayley and Draco emerged from behind the couch, grinning devilishly and plotting their next torture.

Grapes and limes. A grape between Macnair's parted lips and over his eyes. Limes in the same places for Snape.

This time Macnair responded first: he bit down in the grape and tried to inhale the juice. He choked. He leaped up. He cussed softly, his throat too irritated to shout even if he could've. Such activity-actually including a stumble and fall upon the Slumbering Severus Snape-woke said slumberer violently. He gagged on the lime. Naturally. What else does what do when one is awakened suddenly and has a lime in one's mouth?

"I'm allergic to limes!" Macnair gasped, flailing to deflect the missile, as Snape spit the lime out and by chance into Macnair's face.

"Sorry, sorry," Snape whispered hoarsely, his throat damaged in a manner similar to that of his companion's.

"Don't sleep this time."

"You fell asleep first last time!"

3 minutes later. Heavy, steady breathing. The sneaks slipped out of their advantageous hiding place and prepared the next surprise. A fresh, prickly pine cone found itself on Snape's forehead alongside a cherry-stem and all-between the lips. The nostrils of Macnair were suddenly and intimately introduced to sticks of cinnamon.

The explosion was triggered seconds after Hayley and Draco took cover. Upon inhaling through his mouth, Snape inhaled the cherry. Bad things began to happen all at once. The cherry became stuck. The pine cone scraped Snape's nose and fell on the floor, where he promptly stepped in it with his socked foot and yelped weakly, thrashing and coughing up the cherry. As Macnair had accidentally fallen upon Snape, Snape accidentally fell upon Macnair. Blind in the dark, Snape's hand covered the other's mouth... and the cinnamon had its time. Imagine trying to breathe in through a nose stuffed with sticks of cinnamon! Both Death Eaters fell on the floor, writhing in an attempt to regain air and unintentionally inflicting pain upon one another.

Recovering themselves at last, they trooped into the kitchen for some cool water to soothe their maltreated throats.

"Whoever's done it can't be far and isn't asleep," commented Macnair after reviving his throat.

"Find them," Snape concurred.

RUN, Hayley! RUN, Draco! And run they did. Very sneakily, of course, but quickly all the same.

"Where can we go?" Hayley asked fearfully. "They'll know we're not asleep in our bedrooms; they can spot fake sleep."

"We've got to hide... somewhere... I know!" Draco exclaimed softly. "We'll split up! I'll hide in my parents' room, and you'll hide in Aunt Bella's."

"Okay, let's go!" Hayley replied.

Draco kissed her quickly, and they parted ways.

The first and most obvious place for Snape and Macnair to look was in Hayley and Draco's bedrooms. (It was necessary to check both, because they two were known to disobey the rules.) As suspected, the beds were empty.

"We've no idea where they went," Snape said seriously. "The entire house must be searched!"  
Filled with a passion for vengeance, Macnair agreed heartily with Snape. Splitting up, they began to search...

Underneath his parents' bed, Draco was very uncomfortable. Not only was is stuffy, cramped, and dusty, but the bed's movements were suggestive of what was going on above deck.

Bellatrix was reasonable about the depth of her slumber, not too deep as to be of no help in emergency and not too light so as to hear Hayley enter. So far, so good. Diving under the bed, Hayley breathed as quietly as she could manage.

Poor Macnair did not know his way around Malfoy Manor. It was precisely for this reason that he found himself in the bedroom of the suspects parents. It was an uncomfortably awkward situation. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were in the midst of a private affair when the unfortunate Death Eater made his entry.

"Oh!" exclaimed Narcissa Malfoy.

"The hell..." Lucius growled.

"Help..." was all Macnair could say before he made his speedy exit. Draco was saved, but he could not emerge. For all he knew, his pursuer was lying in wait just outside the door.

Snape knew Hayley too well. He guessed exactly where she was hiding. If he could just get in and out of that room without Bellatrix waking. That was the tricky part. Pausing outside the door to gather himself, Snape opened it slowly and _CREEEEEAAAAAAAK._ Bloody, bloody hell. Why, why, why? Another attempt. _SQUEAKIAMGOINGTOROUSETHEDEAD JUSTKEEPPUSHINGYOUIDIOT._ By that point, there was a space wide enough to slip through. Only Snape's robe had other ideas. It snatched at the door knob. _HELLOTHEREISANINTRUDERCRUCIO THEIMBECILE_, said the gleeful door. Sure enough, Bellatrix was out of bed, wand in Snape's face within five seconds.

"What are you doing, Severus?" she asked in a voice that suggested murder.

"Looking for-never mind. Confused. So sorry for waking you," Snape responded humbly.

"I hope you are. I'll kill you next time."

"Right. Sorry. Good night." Snape left in a hurry, abandoning the manhunt and returning to the living room, where he met Macnair. They exchanged a significant look.

"Bellatrix," Snape said simply.

"Lucius and Narcissa," replied Macnair.

"Ooh, that's-" Snape stopped. "Never mind." He lay down on the couch. "Good night."

"Good night."

Thus, Hayley was saved. However, if Snape had found her so quickly, he would not abandon his mission. She didn't know how tired he was. So she didn't come out either.

A night Draco and Hayley could have spent together was instead spent under the beds of people that would kill them if they discovered them.


	5. 4: The Sheet Party

Sitting on her bed, Hayley picked up her Advanced Potion-Making book. As she flipped through it, she muttered the chapter numbers to herself.

"One... two... three..."

As she said three, she felt a jerk in her navel. She tried to drop the book, but it was too late, and she was jerked away from the Slytherin girls' dormitory. Half afraid that she would end up in a graveyard like Potter, she was vastly surprised when she landed on a large, wickedly comfortable bed. She lay still.

"What if this were heaven?" Hayley mused aloud, only half-joking. "I wonder-"

"Why you're here?" someone finished for her.

She rolled upright quickly and looked to her right, the direction from which the voice had come. The room was very dark, and she could see no one, but the voice had been frighteningly familiar and obviously masculine. Then she heard the person moving, and whoever it was opened the curtains and let in a flood of moonlight. Hayley's widened in horror, for silhouetted by the light was none other than Lucius Malfoy stripped to the waist. The shriek of disgust and dismay never left Hayley's throat, though, because Lucius was speaking.

"Relax," he drawled, overly reassuring. "You will be just fine when I'm through with you; I just want a little fun."

Before she could react properly, Lucius flicked his wand and Hayley felt sluggish, unable to move quickly or or raise her voice above a loud whisper.

"No, this is definitely not heaven," she groaned as Lucius slid into the bed next to her. Hayley tightened her muscles and braced herself as if for cold. She shivered violently in disgust and mild terror when he started to kiss her neck. And then she cursed herself for wearing a button-up shirt, because Lucius was kissing down her neck and shoulder as he unbuttoned her shirt. In seconds he had her shirt off, and suddenly his stomach touched hers. It was not at all like the feel of Draco's to Hayley. Lucius felt repulsive, and Hayley squirmed in an attempt to escape. But whatever he had done, her protest was feeble and only resulted in the loss of her pants. When she felt his bare leg slip over hers, Hayley nearly threw up. She could only tolerate Draco to touch her like that.

"Why'm I here? It could've been anyone else!" she asked angrily.

Lucius chuckled creepily. "You're here instead of someone else for one reason and one reason only: I wanted you here."

"In my book, you're officially classified under 'Rapist Class 7'," Hayley said.

"Your book does not matter to me," Lucius replied dismissively.

Hayley fell silent and remained so until her took off her bra. "Hey," she complained," stop already! You're grossing me out!"  
He put his hand over her mouth so she would stop talking and didn't move it when Hayley licked it. Rather, he clamped her mouth shut so that she bit her tongue hard enough to make it bleed. She struggled, maddened by the pain. She tried to pull his hand off her mouth, so he stopped snogging her to see what she wanted. When she continued to pull on his hand, he removed it, and she put her tongue back into her mouth gingerly and with her fingers.

"Ow," she whimpered, "that really hurt. You cut it what, half off?"

He used both hands to open her mouth and look at her bleeding tongue.

"It could be worse," he said lightly, "I'm sorry, love," he added, "but you're being a bit counter-productive. Why don't you put that pretty little tongue to work for me, eh?"

"Put it... to work?"

"Yes, yes, you know what I mean," he said impatiently.

"Unfortunately, I do."

A long silence ensued, only to be broken by Hayley's disgusted exclamation of, "Dude, that is just nasty," as Lucius took her pants off. He didn't respond, only slid on top of her.

"I hate you," Hayley growled, furious, and attempted to push him off of her. Of course it was no use, but she deserved an A for effort.

Lucius sighed in exasperation. "Stop it," he ordered her, clearly annoyed by her refusal to comply to his desire.

"Hah! No!" Hayley insisted.

However, insistence had no effect on Lucius. Instead, he decided to tell her a story.

"As you most certainly know, I went to Hogwarts myself not so many years ago," he began.

"Er, long enough ago that you could be my Dad!" Hayley interposed.

Lucius was probably about to slap Hayley. "Shut up and listen!"

Hayley swallowed but was silent.

"As I was saying-"

"You went to Hogwarts," Hayley supplied.

"Yes, yes, right. I went to Hogwarts, and like everyone who goes to Hogwarts, I started out as an 11-year-old first year."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut. UP. AS I was saying. My father, the late Abraxas Malfoy, was a greatly respected man. As his son, much was expected of me. Naturally I surpassed all expectations, physically and academically."

It was all Hayley could do to keep from laughing.

"You can only imagine how quickly after the Welcome Feast I got laid," Lucius told Hayley, his voice supersaturated with pride and gloating I-told-you-so. "My first time was with a seventh year, in fact."

The last statement put Hayley suddenly in the mood to barf.

"In fact, you would be surprised by the revenue that business brings in; I had several thousand galleons to spend on what I liked, regardless of what my parents said." His voice was still permeated with hubris.

In a silence that was probably to induce awe, Hayley cleared her throat. "So... why are you telling me this?"

"Why? To make clear to you the honor currently bestowed upon you in this situation."

Rolling one's eyes in the dark is without effect, but Hayley did it anyway. "So we're telling jokes now?"

Evidently Lucius's answer was no, because he didn't tell another.

"Why don't you shut up and allow me some pleasure?" he said instead.

"I'd rather not..."

But protests, as before, were ignored. Or if preferred, he did respond... by finishing what he'd started by bring Hayley to his bedroom.


	6. 5: 19 Years Later

**A/N: This story is significantly closer to the actual series of events than the others. It actually spoils the end of the story (not that it matters, because I don't think I'll ever write it). As it happens, one unpublished story remains, which comes-obviously-before this one.**

**Alright, I hope you like this one; it is the second-to-last, after all. So Merry Christmas and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hayley pulled her first year son Scorpius through the throng of milling people at King's Cross Station, with Draco pushing their son's trunk on a trolley.

"Mum!" Scorpius exclaimed. "The ba-" The trio walked into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "-rrier." He laughed as they appeared on the other side. "This is so cool, Mum! Dad!"

"Baby, where've Ariadne and Wesley got to?" Draco asked his wife over Scorpius's head.

"They're around here somewhere; they beat us through the barrier," Hayley replied.

The youngest generation of Malfoys included a set of twins starting their third year and which were nearly always missing.

"Dad, help me with my trunk so Mum can go find Aunt Nikki," Scorpius demanded.

His parents laughed, and Draco kissed Hayley quickly, then pushed the trolley to one of the luggage cars and deposited the trunk in the care of a porter.

Hayley began to look around for her friend Nikki and Nikki's husband Seamus. Though the vapor at the station was thick, it made voices seem unnaturally loud, so she heard distinctly: "Mummy, Liam pulled my hair and thinks it's funny."

"Now, Lucy, don't get me involved. Tell your dad."

Able to recognize her friend's voice anywhere, Hayley made her way towards those particular voices. She came upon Nikki suddenly and from behind, so she reached up stealthily and put her hands on Nikki's neck. It was something Nikki hated that Hayley did to tease her, and at the contact, Nikki shrieked and whirled about.

"Hayley!" she exclaimed, her annoyed expression quickly changing to a wide smile.

"Hi! How are you?!" Hayley hugged her.

"I'm a little tired," Nikki replied. "Lucy, Lionel, and Liam are such trouble. I'm so excited to send them to school; It seems like I always just want to slap them!"

"I completely understand about them being trouble, because my kids are the same way, but you'll miss them, trust me," Hayley assured Nikki.

"If I recall, the last time I trusted you, I ended up with frogs in my bed. No, your Wesley and Ariadne are angels; no wonder you missed them. Don't tell my kids," she added confidentially, " but Shay and I plan to go on a long vacation as soon as they're gone."

As she spoke, Lionel came up and pulled obnoxiously on his mother's robes. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Hi, Mummy."

His mother rolled her eyes at Hayley, who laughed, then she looked down at her son. "Yes, baby?"

"May I have a few knuts for snacks on the Hogwarts Esspress?"

"Yes, Mummy, pwease. Me too!" Liam had suddenly materialized on Nikki's other side and was tugging on her robes also.

Hayley watched, saying nothing. She would never voice her opinion, but she knew that the 11-year-old North-Finnegan triplets were babied. Of course, Nikki wouldn't believe her if she said so. Seamus had inherited and made a good sum, so their family wanted for nothing. Her husband's wealth allowed Nikki to keep clean and neat despite her condition, and the family was relieved that none of their children had inherited her disorder.

"Alright, alright, 10 knuts apiece, but that's it. You don't need to make yourselves sick!" Nikki replied, pulling the money from her purse and distributing it in an attempt to appease her clamoring offspring.

As she handed out the coins, Scorpius and Draco appeared. The latter approached Nikki, smiling. "How are you, Nikki? How's the family?" he asked. "Where's Seamus?"

Putting her hand carelessly on Liam's face, Nikki pushed him away from her. "Shay's seeing the trio's trunks get on the Express," Nikki explained, grabbing Lionel by the collar to drag him off her robes. She added in exasperation, " I hope he gets over here soon, or I may push his brats in front of the train."

"Aaaand speak of the devil," said Draco as Seamus himself appeared just then from the clouds of vapor at the station.

"Sorry I was so long, Nik," said Seamus, who was slightly breathless. "By the way, I saw the Potters and the Weasleys coming this way with a herd of runts, just to give you all a heads-up," he told them, laughing. That day he was in a surprisingly good mood, probably because his children, whom he usually found immensely irritating, were leaving for 9 months.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Seamus," Hayley said, smiling at him.

"And you, Hayley!" exclaimed Seamus enthusiastically, giving her a hug.

Hayley had always gotten along with Seamus better than Draco had. In fact, if in strict confidence, Seamus might go so far as to say Draco Malfoy was the most abominably unpleasant of all his acquaintances. This was only because Seamus had never gotten a chance with Hayley. Ever since he'd found out that he had snogged Hayley instead of Nikki when Hayley had used polyjuice potion to be Nikki in their sixth year, he harbored a deep and insatiable longing for her. Never in a million years would he admit to his wife that sometimes he lusted after Mrs. Malfoy; he did, after all, love Nicole North enough to stay with her through school and then marry her.

"So, Draco, Hayley, how're you doing?" inquired Seamus jovially. "How's the family?"

Before either could answer, Hermione and Ron Weasley appeared, walking with red-headed children clearly their own, and with them were Harry and Ginny Potter and their children.

"Oh, hello, you all!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing the Malfoys and the North-Finnegans.

Hayley stepped toward her, smiling. They'd been exceptional friends. They exchanged a quick hug, and Hayley said, "Hello, Hermione! How are you, Ron, and your children?"

"We're quite well, thanks, Hayley. And your family?" Hermione answered pleasantly.

"Good to hear! Yes, we're doing well also."

Hayley was surprised when Draco shook Harry and Ron's hands, but when she saw his face, she knew he was not exactly pleased to see them. After their rocky history, she didn't blame him. At least they were on civil terms now. Draco, Seamus, Ron, and Harry struck up some casual conversation, as did Hayley, Nikki, Hermione, and Ginny. Somehow Hayley and Nikki had ended up friends with Hermione, but not quite so much with Ginny.

"Mum! Mum! The train is going to leave!" Wesley and Ariadne came running up to say goodbye to their parents. Seeing their parents engaged in conversation (probably interesting; grown-ups' conversation tended to be awfully interesting and"not for children's ears"), they stopped, prepared to wait for a break in the talking.

Wesley and Ariadne needed not wait long. Draco and Hayley turned to their twins, Wesley, black haired and gray eyed, and Ariadne, blonde and blue eyed.

"What's up?" Draco asked them.

"Father, the Express is leaving in two minutes!" Ariadne said with respectful urgency.

Draco snapped his fingers. "Right! Are you two ready?"

The twins nodded excitedly.

Draco knelt before his 11-year-old son. "Scorpius. Are you ready, son?"

Scorpius shook his head. He had been hot and cold about leaving for the last three months, and just then, he didn't want to let go of his mother. Sensing her little boy's nervousness, Hayley pulled him gently from her robes.

"Listen, Scorp, it's gonna be alright. Ari and Wes will be there if you get homesick, and you're coming home for Christmas," Hayley told him comfortingly.

"Your mum's right; before you know it, you'll be home for the holidays, and you'll be wishing you were at school!"

All the Malfoy children loved their parents but respected their father as though he was the Minister of Magic or a King. If Draco Malfoy said something, his children considered it law unless otherwise proven. After hearing his parents' consolations, Scorpius nodded bravely.

"I'm ready."

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Mr. Malfoy, standing. He held out his hand to Scorpius, who shook his Father's hand with the air of one meeting the President of the United States.

Scorpius turned to Hayley, who was smiling proudly, her eyes sparkling at the corners. "You be good, but more importantly, have a good time," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Just then the train whistle blew.

Wesley and Ariadne quickly hugged their parents, and calling farewells, then clambered onto the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius looked back once, but his father's encouraging nod spurred him onward. The twins appeared at one of the windows and Scorpius at another, mouthing goodbyes and waving frantically. Draco and Hayley waved back as the train began to move. As it left the station, Draco put an arm around his wife, who was starting to cry a little.

"Hang on, babe," he murmured. "You're doing great. They're coming back in 3 months, and we'll write them all the time, like always."

Hayley laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "It's just... they're all gone, not just the twins. Scorp is gone..."

"Shh, shh, let's go home." Draco led Hayley away from the tracks and out of the station. They passed the Weasleys, who were completely focused on their son Hugo. Also, they passed the Potters, who were entirely devoted to their daughter Lily, since Albus and James were gone. Finally they overcame Seamus and Nikki, who were walking with a new spring in their step, holding hands like school kids, and animatedly planning their vacation. The Malfoys walked through the station, and halfway to the parking area, they Disapparated.


End file.
